Internet Co., Ltd.
, Gackpoid, Megpoid, Lily, Gachapoid, CUL, galaco (Prize ver.), kokone, Chika, Otomachi Una |affiliation = |website = http://www.ssw.jp/ }} Internet Co., Ltd. or Singer Song Writer is a company producing sound effects, loops and digital audio workstation in Osaka, Japan. About Internet Co., Ltd. was established in 1988 as a music software developer in Osaka, Japan. Their VOCALOID products feature Camui Gackpo (Gackpoid), released in July 2008 and GUMI (Megpoid); released in June 2009; Lily (who was jointly developed by Avex Management Co., Ltd), released in August 2010; Ryuto (Gachapoid), CUL, released in December 2011; Kokone, released in February 2014; Chika, released in October 2014; and Otomachi Una, released in July 2016. VOCALOID had already become popular in the music trend when they started to develop the products and there was a demand for professional singing vocal's and has opted to produce "Vocaloid artist" voicebanks. By then, singers had less rejection of cloning their voices so professional singers like Gackt and Megumi Nakajima were adopted unlike Crypton Future Media, Inc., which employed voice actresses and actors for their products. Since the VOCALOID2 engine was retired from sale, Internet began to update their Vocaloids to the latest Vocaloid engine, VOCALOID3 and retired their original voicebanks from sale. GUMI was first with V3 Megpoid (originally called Megpoid Extend) being released in October 2011 and her formal updated voicebank, Megpoid Native, was released in March 2012. Lily was next with her V3 voicebank being released in April 2012. V3 Gackpoid Extend was released July 2012, and Gachapoid V3 followed after him in September 2014. Internet Co also released an English Megpoid Voicebank in February 2013. Internet Co., Ltd. also distributed a exclusive voicebank for the Vocaloid Shop's competition; galaco. She was offered as a prize for anyone who managed to get 1,000+ views on NicoNico Douga in the Yamaha Shop music competition, but announcement of her name nor image did not come up until late April 2012. The vocal was to be awarded in conjunction with the end of the competition on June 30, 2012 and the voicebank itself have been released on August 5, 2012. As of June 30, it was awarded to 697 people. She is available only in downloadable version. The download service expired on December 31, 2012. The code for activating her expired on January 31, 2013. However, the users received a new code for continued use before expiration, if they wish. They have helped in the development VOCALOIDs Ryuto, galaco, and Rana but left the distributing or marketing to different companies. Ryuto is the only one to have a second development and release with the company. They have also effectively been a key led in feedback on the development of VOCALOID vocals and were key in a shift of vocal recording styles between VOCALOID3 and VOCALOID4. The current involvement status of the company within VOCALOID is overall unknown as of VOCALOID5, though they ave announced they will not be making any voicebanks for VOCALOID5.https://twitter.com/Manaboy223/status/1091947942766956544?s=20 A later response noted Internet Co., Ltd are not switching engines and may consider producing some products later on.https://twitter.com/noboru1963/status/1168971178054168576?s=20 Key people Voicebanks VOCALOID2 Ofclboxart_icltd_Gackpoid_Kamui_Gakupo.jpg|Gackpoid|link=Gackpoid Ofclboxart_icltd_Megpoid_Gumi.png|Megpoid|link=Megpoid Ofclboxart_icltd_Lily.jpg|Lily|link=Lily (VOCALOID2) Ofclboxart_icltd_Gachapoid1.jpg|Gachapoid|link=Gachapoid VOCALOID3 Megpoid complete v3.png|V3 Megpoid |link=V3 Megpoid Culboxart.jpg|CUL|link=CUL (VOCALOID3) Megpoid Native boxart.jpg|Megpoid - Native|link=V3 Megpoid - Native Lily v3 boxart.png|V3 Lily|link=V3 Lily V3 Gackpoid Complete.jpg|V3 Gackpoid|link=V3 Gackpoid Galaco jacket.jpg|galaco (prize ver.)|link=galaco (VOCALOID3) Prize Englishmeg.png|Megpoid English|link=Megpoid English Kokone boxart.png|kokone|link=kokone (VOCALOID3) RanaV4u1MOJI 600.png|Rana|link=Rana (VOCALOID3) Gachapoid v3 boxart.png|Gachapoid V3|link=Gachapoid V3 Chika boxart.png|Chika|link=Chika (VOCALOID3) VOCALOID4 Gackpoidv4 Complete boxart.png|Gackpoid V4|link=Gackpoid V4 GUMIV4Complete.png|Megpoid V4|link=Megpoid V4 Una boxart.png|Otomachi Una|link=Otomachi Una (VOCALOID4) Unreleased ;Notice - The following boxes link to articles currently in sandbox mode. ;The article names are consider placeholders and are subjected to change without notice. Software-icon.png|Megpoid English update|link=Megpoid English update|linktext=no official release date Promotional involvement Video games Figurines Literature There are currently over several manga's featuring GUMI and fellow INTERNET Co VOCALOIDs based off GUMI original songs. GUMI also stars in the manga MeguMegu☆Singer Song Fighter (メグメグ☆シンガーソングファイター). The manga also features Gackpo, Lily, and CUL. A book was made for CUL named, 'Dear Sir, Do You Know Vocaloid?' as a background story for CUL. Sites Piapro Internet Co. made an agreement with Piapro and users are able to post Internet's Vocaloids and creations onto the site.http://blog.piapro.jp/2008/08/post-88.html Announcement of Piapro about Gackpohttp://blog.piapro.jp/2009/05/megpoid.html Announcement of Piapro about Megpoidhttp://blog.piapro.jp/2010/07/lily.html Announcement of Piapro about Lily Yahoo! Japan Mobage A collaboration between Internet Co. and Yahoo! Japan's site Mobage began on the 22nd of August 2013, entitled "GUMI & がくぽ by INTERNET" (Gumi & Gackpo by Internet). The collab will allow users to win items featuring GUMI, Gackpo, Cul and Lily for their custom avatar via a gacha machine.http://yahoo-mbga.jp/avatar/gacha_coin/fnfaX6wd?_ref=aff%3Devg0000106 Contests Gackpo Song Contest In 2009, GACKT also challenged users of VOCALOID™ to compete in a competition using Gackpo. The best song not only won 10 million yen, but if GACKT liked it enough he would sing the song and include it on one of his next albums. In 2011, the winning song "Episode 0" by mathru/KanimisoP and runner up "Paranoid Doll" by natsuP (SCL Project) were sung by Gackt in his 39th single, released July 13. The producer of the runner up song also received 300,000 yen while the producers of the other 8 top ten songs received 100,000 yen each. The short preview for the original version of the song "Episode.0" (GACKT's version) was released during the month of May 2011 Gackt-Episode.0 (Short PV During the early days of June an official video of the complete version of the song was uploaded to Niconico Gackt-Episode.0 (Unofficial PV). V3 Song Contest Commemorating Lily’s 2nd anniversary and VOCALOID3 GUMI’s 1st anniversary, Avex Management and INTERNET Co., Ltd are holding a music contest, accepting entries in the span of time between August 25, Lily’s release date and October 15, with winners being announced on October 21, VOCALOID3 GUMI’s release date. To enter, the applicant must upload a song made using Lily and/or GUMI to Nico Nico Douga before the deadline, add the tag “LilyGUMI楽曲コンテスト” and lock it. The fine print says that previously uploaded works are eligible, although these songs must all be the original work of the uploader. The grand prize winning song nets 100,000 JPY of prize money and gets added to the upcoming 2013 “LilyxMegpoid Split Album”. Three songs receiving an award of excellence will net 30,000 JPY in prize money. Finally, three special prize winners will be rewarded one copy of Singer Song Writer 9 Professional each. GUMI Song Contest CreoFUGA hosted a GUMI song contest in 2012. Producers were allowed to use her Megpoid V2 or V3 Megpoid software. The contest began on May 26 and ended on June 26 of 2012. The winning entries would be featured in a game by NAMCO Bandai. VocaloTracks Song Contests A contest was held by VocaloTracks in 2013 to create an original song using any of GUMI's voicebank. The were able to sell their songs under a "professional label". A contest was held by Vocalotracks on 3 July 2013 to create an original song using any of Gackpo's voicebanks. The deadline was 31st Jul 2013 and the winning songs where able to sell their songs with a professional label. A song contest was held by VocaloTracks on 12th Aug, 2013 to create an original song using any of Lily's voicebanks. The deadline was 25th Sept, 2013 and the winners were able to sell their songs under a "professional label". On December 2, 2013, a contest was held by VocaloTracks to create an original song using CUL. Her initial deadline was January 1, 2014, but was held back due to system errors, and the deadline was pushed to January 14. Winning songs would be sold under a "professional label". INTERNET Co held a "VOCALOTRACKS x kokone music contest" in celebration of kokone's release. INTERNET Co held a song contest for Lily in celebration of her fifth anniversary. The contest was held from August 26 to September 28. Internet Co announced an original song contest for those using Chika. The winners would have their song published on iTunes, Amazon, and may be featured in a VOCALOTRACKS album. The contest is being held from October 16 to November 16. In celebration of kokone's second anniversary, INTERNET Co is hosting a contest for kokone from February 8 to March 7. Gachapoid Illustrations Contest On September 17, 2014, INTERNET Co hosted a illustration contest to celebrate the release of Gachapoid V3. The contest ended on October 20. Fan Hosted Contest During the promotions of Lily, INTERNET Co.,Ltd announced a competition beginning in July 28 and ending on August 19. Contestants were to illustrate Lily, while another was a song competition using Lily's trial demo, which ran from August 6 to the 25th (the end of the trial usage). The songs would be judged by members of m.o.v.e, DTM Magazine, and Yamaha. Prizes included VOCALOID Lily, various Lily-based merchandise, as well as merchandise from Nico Nico Douga. Social Media A Twitter account was made for both Lily and galaco. References External links *Sing Song Writer *SingerSongWriterjp YouTube Channel *INTERNETjp Twitter *INTERNETjp Facebook ;License agreement INTERNET Co., Ltd. released the English license Agreement on January 2012 for English-speaking users. * Permissions and VOCALOID characters guidelines (including Vocaloid3 products) * End user license agreement for Vocaloid3 products Navigation Category:Companies Category:Internet Co., Ltd.